Piñata Party
Piñata Party is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It usually takes place at the Player's House, but sometimes takes place in other worlds, and has zombies from all areas. Sometimes there are special-themed Piñata Parties during holidays or when a new world is about to be released. They are essentially daily versions of various Brain Busters, with most being Special Delivery, and occasionally Locked and Loaded or Save Our Seeds; sometimes they are even Vasebreaker levels. Regardless of the format, there may be extra goals to be met to complete the level as well. Piñata Parties are now playable every day at 12:00 AM, and they can only be played after Crazy Dave tells the player how to purchase Power Ups before starting Day 6 in Ancient Egypt. In order to play, players need to be playing with strong Wi-Fi. After the player wins, they will smash three piñatas, which may have free Power Ups, coins (in quantities of 100, 200, 500, 750, 1000. During the Progressive Pinata Party, these figures were doubled. There's also a 3500 coin "jackpot", aka, "bag of coins"), gems (in quantities of 1, 2, 5, 10 and extremely rarely 12), sprouts for the Zen Garden, or even costumes for plants. Before the 1.7 update, it was also possible to obtain gate keys in piñatas. Piñata Parties sometimes let the players use premium plants or limited edition plants even if the player does not own them. When the player completes five consecutive levels of Piñata Party in a row, Señor Piñata appears after the player opens the three regular piñatas. It requires three taps to break and always contains a plant costume or large amount of coins. Before the 2.5 update and after the 2.9 update, missing a day would restart the counter. Gallery :See Piñata Party/Level Gallery. Others Old Piñata Party even sign.png|Old Piñata Party event sign (before the 1.7 update). ..jpg|The Piñata Party introduction (removed in later versions). PinataPartyAd.jpg|An advertisement for Piñata Party posted on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page. 023.PNG|An advertisement for the Piñata Parties. Events :See Piñata Party/Events. Walkthroughs :See Piñata Party/Walkthroughs. Trivia *Piñata Parties used to occur only on Mondays and Thursdays, but this was changed to daily in the 2.2 update. * Piñata Parties can sometimes have five flags. The maximum number of flags in normal levels and levels in Endless Zones is four. *If the player does not get a plant costume or bag of coins after three tries, the piñata with the costume or bag of coins will be revealed. *Piñata Parties can be played even if the plants, zombies, or both encountered have yet to be seen or unlocked. **This includes premium plants and, as of the 2.0.1 update, plants that have not been released. **When the player plays a Piñata Party level with zombies that they have not encountered, the Almanac entry of any zombies used in that party are unlocked. ***This does not apply to zombies from worlds that have have not been released yet or zombies that do not have Almanac entries. *This is the only instance the player can play the updated versions of the Player's House stages in Plants vs. Zombies 2 aside from the Tutorial levels and Vasebreaker. *By modifying a device's date and time settings, it is possible to play the day before's, or day after's, Piñata Party. *Usually when there's a Piñata Party with a premium plant that isn't a limited plant and/or doesn't cost gems, the premium plant shown in that party will be on sale for a limited time. *The player has to pay 1000 coins if he or she wants to restart a Piñata Party level since the 1.9 update. **However, on some special events, the price is lowered to 500 coins or free, like the Progressive Piñata Parties. *The music from opening Señor Piñata is later used as a remix of the Disco-tron 3000's music. *Regardless of time period from where a certain zombie came, they will all use the modern time period zombie groan. **However, some zombies will keep their own sounds in these parties, like the Pharaoh Zombie will always use the coyote howl. *Dark Ages Piñata Parties feature a false castle wall as a decoration and flags with Crazy Dave's saucepan on them. *Starting on August 11, 2014, the Piñata Parties can take place in other areas than the Player's House. This is similar to the Time Travel mode in Plants vs. Zombies Online. **The only areas used so far are the Wild West, Dark Ages, and Frostbite Caves. Sometimes zombies from other time periods will appear in a different time period (for example: Imp Cannons and Jester Zombies in Wild West, Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Seagull Zombie in Dark Ages). **Sometimes Piñata Parties appear to take place at the Player's House, but they technically take place in a different world with the Player's House background used instead. The reasoning for this is most likely so world-exclusive environment objects can be used at the Player's House (like Dark Ages tombstones). The music and lawn mowers can reveal what time period the Piñata Party is actually located in. **In earlier versions, the player will notice lawn mowers have their present time design during Piñata Parties in other worlds. However, in newer versions this is corrected. **The Frostbite Caves Part 2 Teaser Piñata Parties took place in Frostbite Caves, making it the first set of teaser events to take place in the world it's teasing. However, the lawn background used was the Player's House one. *According to Rob McDaniel, the game designer, his favorite Piñata Party involves the presence of the first four Gargantuars. *There is a similar event in the Chinese version of the game called Daily Event. *Pumpkin makes a cameo appearance in the Halloween Piñata Parties on the Flag Zombie's flag and on the icon of the Halloween Parties. *If a Weasel Hoarder is the last zombie killed (by weapons strong enough so that it cannot release its weasels, such as plasma balls or lawnmowers), the level will end automatically and the player will be sent to the piñata screen. A few seconds later, the player can see several weasels running toward the player's house, but they will not stop at the house, instead they'll keep running until they reach the screen's edge. *Sometimes Ra Zombies will appear in Special Delivery Piñata Parties, even though there is no sun to steal, making the Ra Zombie useless. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Modes